Conventional vacuum cleaners collect debris using either a dust bag or a dust bin connected to a cyclone. For vacuums utilizing a cyclone and dust bin to collect debris, the debris is disposed of and the cyclone and dust bin is reused. For vacuums utilizing a dust bag to collect and store debris, the bag is discarded and replaced with a new bag once the dust bag is full.